


Indulgence

by Acatnamedeaster



Series: Short n' Smutty [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Art, Comic, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Humor, M/M, Medical Kink, Rimming, Roleplay, Sirius in short pants, Sketches, Spanking, sarcastic inner monologue, silly costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes kinky role play doesn't quite work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

"All right. Can you stop laughing and get on with it?"

*snerk* "Yes, all right then...ahem...now young man..."

"You're not going to be able to do this anymore tonight are you?"

"I-I can't-just looking at you...." *laughing*

*sigh* "Never mind. I'm going to have a drink."

*tsk tsk* "You're far too young to be partaking in alcohol, little boy!"

"Stuff it, daddy."

*laughing* Oh Merlin...*sigh*


End file.
